


An intresting combination

by b0o



Category: Futurama
Genre: Established Realtionship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mpreg, Robosexual, team mom leela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fry and Bender never read the small print on the contracts they signed. Now Fry is pregnant and it goes about as well as someone would think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An intresting combination

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and after finding few fics and no mpreg I decided to step in.

Leela checked the time once more before leaving her apartment, she learned long ago that Fry and Bender wouldn’t wake up on a day off until long past noon. Hell there were times they didn’t get up before 1 pm when they actually had to do their jobs. Besides after Fry was forced to give up alcohol and decrease his caffeine intake cold turkey he was prone to either randomly fall asleep or become insanely bitchy. 

 

Both of which were annoying to say the least and Leela had to commend Bender for not getting violent or storming out in a dramatic furry. Granted if he did she would personally kick his ass into the sun for reaching a new low in her eye.

 

After the professor had been oddly kind and gave Bender an “upgrade”, she truthfully didn’t like to think that much about what Bender may or may not have, nothing had really been said except for some rather cringe worthy remarks from the robot. 

 

That was until the Professor announced the good news that his newest experiment was a success and that Fry was pregnant. No one had really reacted until Farnsworth went into description on how he was able to convert Bender’s coding into something close enough to human D.N.A that it would be compatible for the next part. Which was that he had done some tinkering on his uncle to enable him to not only get pregnant but stay pregnant. Something that the Professor says is the hardest part with the whole experiment.

 

Needless to say all hell had broken loose and all the members of planet express had to hold the enraged robot down before he tried to strangle the old man.

 

It wasn’t until Hermes loudly told Fry about when he should take maternity leave that the robot settled down, and after being assured that there was in fact a paternity leave both he and Fry were quick to leave.

 

For the first week Leela had been over every day bringing food as an excuse and when she thought they were slowly adjusting to the fact that Fry was now forming a small creature that was made by both of them she limited to only visiting once a week. 

 

She stood in front of their apartment door, adjusted the plate she had in her arms and gave a loud knock. It wasn’t a surprise that Fry was the one who answered the door and gave her a warm smile, “hey Leela. Ooh, what’d you bring?” 

 

Giving a nonchalant shrug she gave him the plate. “Just some pasta I had left over.” Bender scoffed loudly at her blatant lie but Fry didn’t seem to mind as he thanked her and went to put it in the fridge. 

 

A scan of the room showed that they were putting a little effort into cleaning the place per her request, or demand as the boys called it, and while it was still a mess it was a mess that stunk a bit less. 

 

Bender had his feet were propped up on the table, a half drunk beer was in one hand while the other held the remote. Without having to check she knew it would be some episode of ‘All my Circuits’ given how that was the only show that would be on at this time.

 

Joining Fry in the small kitchen she awkwardly shifted her weight while he was mixing flour into a big bowl. “Need any help?” The question caught Fry off guard and he looked at the bowl before shaking his head, “I think I got this. After all waffles haven’t tried to kill me yet.”

 

It became silent except for loud crying from Calculon over his lover dying some slow and incredibly preventable way. “How do you feel?”

 

Even Leela knew that it was a lame question but it was practically mandatory for her to ask it. He gave a shrug “miss beer and need to pee a lot.” Fry did look somewhat better rested than he had a month ago so Leela sighed, knowing that it would be the best or only response to the question she got. 

 

“Fair enough. Now listen Fry, I want you to stay close to me on our next delivery and not wander off with anyone. You have a tendency to get into trouble when I’m not looking and with you being pregnant I’d rather not have any stupid yet dangerous accidents happen.”

 

Fry looked briefly insulted before he looked down and ran a hand over his clothed stomach, giving a small sigh he nodded. “You’re probably right. Doing something stupid that almost kills me and you guys is one thing, put a baby in the mix and things change.”

 

Bender had been listening from his spot on the couch but jumped to his feet at the realization of Leela’s request. “Hey are you saying that I can’t take care of my meat-bag and the slightly smaller meat-bag he’s carrying?” 

 

The cyclops gave him a look before turning back to Fry. “So as I was saying, stay close to me tomorrow alright.” Fry cast a somewhat guilty look towards Bender before nodding, his hand never leaving his stomach. 

 

At this the robot gave a loud gasp and raised a hand dramatically to his mouth. “Even you Fry? After I’ve always worked so hard to keep you safe? I can’t remember even one time that I put you in any danger. In fact its only when you’re with Leela you get hurt and stuff.”

 

Crossing his arms he turned his head pointedly away, though his eyes did keep locked on to redhead. Any guilt Fry felt for choosing Leela as his travel buddy was squashed and replaced with rising anger as every single terrible adventure he had with Bender flashed through his mind. 

 

“Listen Bender, I love you more than anything else. But I also really want to see our baby and Leela’s constant nagging might be the best way to make it happen.” 

 

Leela placed her hands on her hips. “I don’t nag, I just make sure you two don’t do stupid things.” Fry turned towards her and nodded, “see like that.” The cyclops had to restrain herself from giving him a well-placed punch and instead headed out.

 

“I’m heading off you two. Try not to oversleep tomorrow or I will bring out the hose again.” Fry gave a small shudder at the memory and waved to her. As soon as she was out the door Bender yelled to her. “I’ll show you who can take care of a squishy human!”

 

Grumbling loudly he went back to the couch and sat down heavily, almost breaking the poor thing, and crossed his arms while pointedly looking away from Fry. Said redhead looked at the forgotten food he was fixing and sighed, knowing it would be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame.


End file.
